russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #Reason for Breathing (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - 1:43 #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G! (under IBC Records on February 28, 2014)' #Before I Fall in Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) #Yakap (Charice) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Safe in the Arms of Love (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) #P.S. I Love You (Taglish original song) (catchy original up-tempo feel-good song with the country pop) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with an OPM pop contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and folk guitar) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) #Only You (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Tonight I Celebrate My Love (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze withthe looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Lito Camo) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Jerome Ponce) #If We Fall in Love (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Marlo Mortel #Out of the Blue (original dance craze) (composed by Andrei Dioniso) (music video, also featuring on-screen parner Kiko Estrada) 'Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (under IBC Records on March 23, 2014)' #I Will Love Again (original pop ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Katulad Ng Sa Akin (Tootsie Guevara) (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Falling Your Love (original ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) #Sana'y Maghintay (original ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Never Love This Way Again (ballad) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Sabihin Ko Na (original song) (synthpop and dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #In My Life (Sarah Geronimo) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Laging Ikaw Lamang (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #So in Love (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #When You Wish Upon a Star (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) 'Veejay Aragon: Simple Lang (under IBC Records on March 23, 2014)' #Simple Lang (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (alternative rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) #Gusto Ay Ikaw (original song) (original alternative rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Gaya ng Dati (alternative rock and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Will Be Here (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (alternative pop rock) (composed by Arnel Pineda) (music video) #Can't Find No Reason (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Maniwala Ka Sa Akin (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Buong Buhay Ko (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Bamboo) #You And I Should Be Forever (original song) (pop rock-alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) 'Anne Bernardo: Somewhere in My Heart (under IBC Records on April 15, 2014)' #Somewhere in My Heart (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Never Gonna Let You Go (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Sa Aking Bituin (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) #Someone I Love Me (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Car Wash (Christina Aguilera) (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Elmo Magalona #Kapiling Kita (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (written by Marcus Davis) #Nag-iisang Pangarap (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tanging Ako (composed by Louie Ocampo) #I Do (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) #True Love (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Ronald Humarang: Ronald (under IBC Records on May '6, 2014) #I Could Not Ask For More (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Naaalala Ka (APO Hiking Society) (composed by Jim Paredes) #Life Is a Highway (original song) (alternative rock and hard rock) (composed by Jay-R Siaboc) #I'll Be Your Friend (original soft rock) (composed Jonathan Manalo) #Maghintay Ka (original alternative rock) (composed by Ely Buendia) #All I Need (Jack Wagner) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Makita Kang Muli (composed by Arnel Pineda) #Separate Live (pop rock with Latin pop influences) (composed by MJ Magno) - feat. Janella Salvador #Di Na Natuto (alternative rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #The One You Love (original alternarive rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on June 3, 2014)' #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video on June 3, 2014) #Sa Puso Ko (True Faith) (composed by Medwin Marfill) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Lovers Moon (Glenn Frey) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composed by Medwin Marfil) #Reality (Richard Sanderson) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Magkita Na Tayo (Tagalog) (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador #Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video, the video also features Marlo's on-screen partner Janella Salvador) Theme song #Smile - Uncle Kracker 'Josh Santana: Give Me A Chance (under IBC Records on July 10, 2014)' #Ako'y Magbabalik (original song for soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Make Believe (original song for OPM ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Nandito Ako (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Giliw ng Puso (original song for ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Does This Mean Goodbye (original song) (soft rock with a tender piano introduction and features a strong, melody sung with delicate strength) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kahit Na Malayo Ka (pop) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Haplos sa Awit (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Iniibig Kita (acoustic guitar) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #May Minamahal (original song for the ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #When You Had Someone (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Jodi Sta. Maria: Maya dela Rosa (under IBC Records on September 25, 2014)' Maya dela Rosa is the debut studio album by the Filipino comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria, released in the Philippines on October 4, 2014 by IBC Records. Jodi becoming a recording artist and comedy actress thru IBC's top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief where she played Maya dela Rosa and the veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief Lim. The album also featuring collaborations with the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, the rapper Abra, the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and the veteran actor Richard Yap. She also staged her first major sold out concert entitled Maya dela Rosa: The Comedy Performer on December 11 at the Music Museum. On December 20, 2014, the album was eventually certified gold for selling over 7,500 copies nationwide and Maria appeared on APO Tanghali Na! to receive a Gold Record award. #I Swing Mo Ako (compsoed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Kung Alam Ko Lang (Toni Daya) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sayaw (original song) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Janella Salvador #Sumayaw, Sumunod (Tagalog) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #Bakit Hindi Ako (composed by Jenine Desiderio) #Torete (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Pagka't Bago Lang Tayo (original song) (written by Dingdong Avanzado) - feat. Dingdong Avanzado #Kaba (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Suddenly (Cliff Richard) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Richard Yap (music video) #Lucky Mom (original Taglish song) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) 'AJ Muhlach: Action Prince (under IBC Records on Setpember 25, 2015)' AJ Muhlach's debut album whose known the honorific title duubbed as the Action Prince is just like their TV series, an action star, Pinoy rock and soft rock collection of tracks composed by nine revivals that were all chosen by Muhlach himself. The carrier single of the album is I Need You Back. Featured in AJ's solo debut album under IBC Records are revivals of Sandali Na Lang, Is It Over, Ocean Drive, Find Yourself, Beautiful In My Eyes, Ikaw Lang and Your Body Is a Wonderland. The album also carries the bonus tracks Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Bakada and Tatlong Bente Singko. AJ's first album is now available at all record bars nationwide for only P150. Digital tracks can also be downloaded via Amazon.com, Mymusicstore.com.ph and iTunes. #I Need You Back (composed by Odette Quesada) (music video) #Sandali Na Lang (Hale) (composed by Champ Lui Pio) #Find Yourself (Brad Paisley) (composed by Ace Libre) #Beautiful In My Eyes (composed by Christian Martinez) #Ikaw Lang (composed by Chad Borja) (music video) #Is It Over (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Your Body Is a Wonderland (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Bakada (composed by Ely Buendia) #Ocean Drive (Lighthouse Family) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Tatlong Bente Singko (composed by Ely Buendia) (music video) 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 30, 2014)' # Isang Bawat Christmas (composed by Freddie Saturno and Dingdong Avanzado) - Lani Misalucha and Dingdong Avanzado # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cayleen Villamor # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - 1:43 # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by Freddie Aguilar) - Marlo Mortel # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Soon It's Christmas (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Anne Benrardo # What Child Is This (composed by Christian Martinez) - Veejay Aragon # Give Love On Christmas Day (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz Soundtracks from IBC primetime shows # Humanda Ka Sa Pasko (composed by Lito Camo) - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # 12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Himig ng Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # PaskonAPO - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Lata Ang Aming Tambol - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Merry Christmas and a Happy nAPO Taon! APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Paskong Walang Pera - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sa Mundo - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Sanggol Na Mahiwaga - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sinta Ko, Miss Kita Kung Christmas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 7, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart, released on March 7, 2015 under IBC Records. The album consists of revivals of 4 foreign and 7 OPM classics, as well as one original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, One More Try, Music and Me, You Are My Song and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love and Before I Fall in Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for I Can, Lovin' You, In Love with You (with Marlo Mortel) and Dance with Me. As for her result in the recording artists, Janella's teen music experimented for Adult Contemporary Pop, Manila Sound, Rock and Dance sound. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Marc Santos) (music video) #Can This Be Love (originally by Smokey Mountain) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #One More Try (originally by Kuh Ledesma) (love song with the acoustic guitar for folk music and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo, arranged by Paulo Zarate) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #Lovin' You (Shanice) (feel-good song, with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Melchora Malibog) (music video) #In Love with You (originally by Regine Velasquez and Jacky Cheung) (a ballad love song with the folk music for the guitar and soft rock for the electric guitar with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Christian Martinez and Jimmy Antiporda) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #My Heart Will Go On (originally by Celine Dion) (composed by Louie Ocampo and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Music and Me (originally by Michael Jackson) (written by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Paulo Zarate) (music video) #You'll Always Be My Number One (originally by Vernie Varga) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #You Are My Song (originally by Regine Velasquez) (composed by Jonathan Manalo and arranged by Paulo Zarate) (music video) #Points of View (originally by Joey Albert) (emotion love song) (composed by Christian Martinez and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Dance with Me (original dance craze) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) 'Harana: Rock List (under IBC Records on March 29, 2015)' Members * Joseph Marco * Marlo Mortel * Michael Pangilinan * Bryan Santos Track playlist: #Akin Ka Na Lang (Itchyworms) (composed by Jugs Jugueta) #Perfect (True Faith) (composed by Medwin Marfill) #Again (Lenny Kravitz) (composed by Harana) #Boys Do Fall In Love (Robin Gibb) (composed by Chito Miranda) #Oh Babe (Jeremiah) (composed by Rene Santos) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Dig In (Lenny Kravitz) (composed by Ely Buendia) #Little Things (One Direction) (copomsed by Harana) #Close to Heaven (Color Me Badd) (composed by Harana) (used for the movie You Light Up My Life) #We'll Never Have to Say Goodbye Again (England Dan & John Ford Coley) (composed by Harana) #Sailing (Christopher Cross) (composed by Ely Buendia) 'Michelle Vito: Romance Classics (under Ivory Music and Video released on March 20, 2015)' Romance Classics is the debut studio album by the Filipina actress-singer Michelle Vito. The album is composed of covers of Filipino songs and was released on March 20, 2015 exclusively in the Philippines. This is second Original Pilipino Music (OPM) covered album, next to David Archuleta's Forevermore. #T.L Ako Sa'yo (Cinderella) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) (composed by Nonoy Tan) #If (Nelson del Castillo) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Friend of Mine (Odette Quesada) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I Love You, I Always Will (Jam Morales) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Kaibigan Lang Pala (Lilet) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Even If (Jam Morales) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #So Many Questions (Side A) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records